


The Written Wizarding World

by justonemorefic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Headcanon, Marauders, One Shot Collection, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justonemorefic/pseuds/justonemorefic
Summary: A collection of dreary, absurd, bittersweet ficlets and graphics. Each chapter is standalone. Table of contents available.co-written withpeppersweet-hpff/ crossposted fromhpedit





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> All stories authored by gina (justonemorefic) or julia (peppersweet-hpff). Originally posted on [hpedit.tumblr.com](http://hpedit.tumblr.com).

  1. Table of Contents
  2. **[OCCLUMENS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21155903)** by Julia  
_Draco; postwar angst_
  3. **[LILY& THE PORTRAIT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21156602)** by Gina  
_Lily L, (Portrait) Severus; nextgen gen_
  4. **[THE GOLDEN GRADUATES: HOW GRYFFINDOR'S CLASS OF 1999 ARE SHAPING THE WORLD](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21162794)** by Julia  
_Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Seamus, Dean; postwar article_
  5. **[SLYTHERIN CLASS OF 1999: WHERE ARE THEY NOW?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21166301)** by Julia  
_Blaise, Theodore, Gregory, Tracey, Daphne; postwar article_
  6. **[WIT BEYOND MEASURE: RAVENCLAWS IN PROFILE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21166748)** by Julia  
_Padma, Mandy, Morag, Lisa, Su, Terry, Anthony, Stephen, Michael; postwar article_
  7. **[INSIDE THE BADGER DEN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21166967)** by Julia  
_Rita, Hannah, Susan, Ernie, Justin; postwar article_
  8. **[THAT YEAR, THEY CELEBRATED TOGETHER](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21195731)** by Gina  
_Harry, Neville, Ron; postwar gen_
  9. **[BEWARE THE BEAUTY](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21221798)** by Gina  
_Hermione/Draco; postwar beauty and the beast AU_
  10. **[QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP DE-SKEETERED](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21244685)** (i) by Julia  
_Luna/Rolf; postwar fluff_
  11. **[QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP DE-SKEETERED](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21268865)** (ii) by Gina  
_Teddy/Victoire; postwar fluff_
  12. **[QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP DE-SKEETERED](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21297137)** (iii) by Julia  
_Hermione, Ron; postwar fluff_
  13. **[QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP DE-SKEETERED](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21334574)** (iv) by Gina  
_Ron, George; postwar fluff_
  14. **[QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP DE-SKEETERED](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21416597)** (v) by Julia  
_Hannah, Neville; postwar fluff_
  15. **[QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP DE-SKEETERED](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21438710)** (vi) by Gina  
_Harry, James S; postwar fluff_
  16. **[THE RAT AND THE WOLF](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21438902)** by Gina  
_Remus, Peter; marauders_
  17. **[CHANGE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21828491)** by Julia  
_Lavender; postwar_
  18. **[NARCISSA AND ANDROMEDA'S LAST MEETING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9336368/chapters/21828632)** by Gina  
_Narcissa, Andromeda; marauders poetry_




	2. Table of Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Julia / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/87736047870/he-was-an-unspeakable-and-his-expertise-was-in-the))

  


He was an Unspeakable and his expertise was in the mind. The Occlumency he’d once learnt from his Aunt had helped him into the department - he had, after all, left Hogwarts prematurely without a single N.E.W.T to his name - and within a few years Draco Malfoy, sullen and taciturn in his late twenties, had become one of the leading authorities in memory modification research. If only, he often thought, he could find a way to erase certain things from the mind; if only there was a way to transfigure certain bad memories into bad dreams.


	3. LILY & THE PORTRAIT / Lily L, Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Gina / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/88024081773/lily-and-the-portrait-ficlets-by-hpedit))

Portraits could only mimic their real counterparts, even the headmaster portraits that were specially trained to guide Hogwarts’ future generations. Severus had no such time in his single year as Headmaster—and yet, his portrait seemed real enough to befriend. She first found him in an oft-empty frame by the armor gallery and tried to show Al, but Al said that they already met once, and they didn’t get past introductions and “Your father named you _what?_ ”

She bore the old headmaster’s sneers better than her brothers, and he was kinder to her, in his own way. She found that if she brought her Potions homework and sat underneath the frame, he would ridicule her mistakes as she worked but slowly enough for her to correct each of them. In her sixth year, after showing him her O in Potions, he told her where to find his old textbook.

On her last day of Hogwarts, she knocked next to the frame. Slowly, one of his eyes opened, like a serpent awoken from its slumber.

“Thank you, Professor.”

His lip curled upwards and she sensed some pride. “You are welcome. You were an excellent pupil.” He paused. “Miss Potter.”

If her father were listening, he’d have thought it strange, for it would have been the first time that he heard his last name uttered in that voice without disdain.


	4. THE GOLDEN GRADUATES: HOW GRYFFINDOR'S CLASS OF 1999 ARE SHAPING THE WORLD / Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Seamus, Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Julia / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/102045358775/gryffindors-graduating-class-of-1999-are-known))

  
  


Gryffindor's graduating class of 1999 are known across the country, and for good reason. By now every witch, wizard and squib has heard the story of the so-called 'Golden Trio' of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, and how they sacrificed their teenage years to save the world. Recent data has shown that, during the past decade, Hogwarts' exam results hit a record low, and commentators have questioned the school's latest generation's prospects as the future of our fine nation. However, the graduating students of one very golden house have defied all the odds to prove beyond a doubt that Britain is in very capable hands.  _The Daily Prophet_ caught up with five Gryffindor graduates and found out what they had been up to since leaving the school.

 **Prophet:** So, Gryffindors. Tell us how the last few years have treated you.  
  
**Parvati Patil** (pictured top left): Very well, thank you! Thanks to a generous grant from the Flamel Foundation, I've been able to establish my own Muggle liaison business in the heart of London.  
  
**Dean Thomas** (second from left, bottom row): Yes, and Parvati's been generous to us in turn - she's been sponsoring me and Seamus. We just set up our own independent brewery.  
  
**Seamus Finnegan** (top right): I'm brewing my own beer - life's a dream!  
  
**Prophet** : It sounds like it's been a prosperous time.   
  
**Neville Longbottom** (bottom left): Prosperous for some! Teaching doesn't pay very well.  
  
**Prophet** : Neville, we understand that you are in the process of applying for a teaching job at Hogwarts.  
  
**NL** : Yes, I'm going for the Herbology post now that Professor Sprout has announced her retirement.  
  
**DT** : Big shoes to fill.  
  
**SF** : I think you can call her Pomona now, mate.   
  
**Prophet** : What do you think it will be like returning to the school after fighting there during the war?  
  
**NL** : Surreal. I went back there after the war to sit my N.E.W.Ts and never really got over how weird it was.  
  
**PP** : It was only myself, Neville, and Hermione Granger who returned from our class. It was definitely very strange.   
  
**Prophet** : Are you still in contact with the so-called 'Golden Trio'?  
  
**DT** : Only very recently. Ron and Harry fell off the grid for a bit.  
  
**Lavender Brown** (top centre, speaking through an interpreter): I imagine they wanted a break.   
  
**NL** : Yeah, they deserve the time to themselves. Ron and Hermione are doing great work in the Ministry at the moment.  
  
**PP** : If Hermione were to run for Minister of Magic, I'd vote for her in a heartbeat.  
  
**SF** : Lass has got her head screwed on right.   
  
**Prophet** : Perhaps we will see her run for the position in future. As for you - what are your plans for the years to come?  
  
**SF** : Getting our beer in every good pub in this country!  
  
**DT** : It'd be nice to earn a good living from brewing.   
  
**SF** : It's not about the money, Dean.  
  
**PP** : I'd like to expand my business even further. Traditionally, the average witch or wizard's only liaison with the muggle public is through the Ministry. I'd like to be able to provide a comprehensive and competitive service for people who want to integrate with their muggle neighbours, whether it's providing a basic bureau de change service or concealment charms at an affordable rate.  
  
**LB** : Since losing my vocal chords and the use of my wand arm in a werewolf attack, I've been campaigning with a group in St Mungo's to raise funds for further research into reconstructive magic. I want to see the creation of a dedicated ward at the hospital with specialised staff.  
  
**NL** : What Lavender's doing is great; there are N.E.W.T students at Hogwarts right now who are taking external modules in Practical Healing Magic thanks to funds from her campaign group. Hopefully I'll be able to teach their successors a thing or two about Herbology in the future.  
  


_For a free information pack on the work of the Foundation for Reconstructive Magic in Healthcare, send an owl to: FRMH, Fifth Floor, St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._


	5. SLYTHERIN CLASS OF 1999: WHERE ARE THEY NOW? / Blaise, Theodore, Gregory, Tracey, Daphne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Julia / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/98652804660/slytherin-class-of-1999-where-are-they-now))

 

  
  


In Hogwarts' 1999 crop of successful graduates, there is a notable absence. What has become of the students of Slytherin house?  _The Knockturn Correspondent_  tracked down Slytherin's class of 1999 and found out what has become of them since leaving the prestigious school.

_first row, l-r: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle  
_ _second row, l-r: Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson_

_  
_     BLAISE ZABINI: Once a minor fixture in gossip columns, the only son of beautiful socialite Adaeze Zabini has somewhat fallen off the radar. Our search revealed that he now works for Gringotts Bank, although he told us that his position is 'strictly classified'. Gringotts management refused to comment.

    THEODORE NOTT: The only remaining member of the once-wealthy Nott family tarnished by associations with You-Know-Who, Nott has taken up a job with the International Magical Trading Standards Body after graduating with six Outstanding N.E.W.T.s.

    GREGORY GOYLE: Currently working as a security guard for a number of establishments in Knockturn alley. Refused to give any information on his friendship with Draco Malfoy, who resisted all our attempts at contact.

    TRACEY DAVIS: Working as deputy manager of Slug & Jiggers Apothecary on Diagon Alley. Potions research papers that she has co-authored can be found in many notable journals, and when we interviewed her she expressed a desire to take in further qualifications in Potion Engineering.

    DAPHNE GREENGRASS: Currently unemployed, and turned down many of our requests for a formal interview, although her younger sister Astoria is rumoured to be engaged to the elusive Draco Malfoy.

    PANSY PARKINSON: A writer for weekly magazine  _Cauldron Chat_ who could almost be considered a household name. Dispenses advice in her regular agony aunt column, and often appears the papparazzi pages of  _Witch Weekly_. Currently in a relationship with Cormac McLaggen, a reserve player for the Falmouth Falcons, current champions of the Quidditch League.

  
    Despite our best efforts, we could not reach Millicent Bulstrode, Sophie Roper, or Draco Malfoy for comment.


	6. WIT BEYOND MEASURE: RAVENCLAWS IN PROFILE / Padma, Mandy, Morag, Lisa, Su, Terry, Anthony, Stephen, Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Julia / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/102360420990/the-children-of-the-80s-have-not-had-an-easy))

The children of the 80's have not had an easy life. Born just as one war ended and starting school as another begun, their formative years have been plagued by darkness. So it's no surprise that we're all watching what they do next. Recent articles have focused on the post-graduation successes of the students of '99, pitting them against one another in a game of career one-upmanship. Here at  _Chillblain_  magazine we decided to ask Ravenclaw students to name their cultural highlights of the year instead. After all, it is the house of intellectuals. 

**Mandy Brocklehurst:** Right now I'm loving The Grindylows' new EP. I saw them play Old Warlock's Wah Wah Hut back in July and they raised the roof.

 **Morag McDougal:** I'm getting really into learning Gaelic. My family are from the Outer Hebrides originally, so I'm trying to get back in touch with my roots. The Bothy Project is currently touring the lowlands with a collection of art by Gaelic speakers, I'd recommend that to anyone interested in Scottish heritage.

 **Padma Patil:** My twin sister Parvati just set up an independent muggle liaison business, so I've been researching muggle culture with her. Right now I'm loving this really underground band called Busted, they've got this punky vibe I really like.

 **Lisa Turpin:** My Mum's a muggle, so I've always been into film. A new arthouse cinema using charmed vintage muggle projectors has just opened off Diagon Alley. They have Finnegan's IPA on tap, so I'm there half the time!

 **Su Li:** I've started taking taxidermy classes at one of the indie cafés on Knockturn Alley. I've come out with some really quirky home decor; my stuffed Niffler is a great conversation starter.

 **Terry Boot:** I just finished reading  _Snail Soup_ by Norah Blunkett. It's a wild, acid-trip of a book, written entirely in stream-of-consciousness. I heard it's going to be adapted into theatre but - well, we'll see how that works out.

 **Anthony Goldstein:** I just got my fifteenth tattoo at this cool little place I know off Knockturn. It's an albatross that you can only see in the dark, like my Patronus. 

 **Stephen Cornfoot:** I'm totally into muggle music again after spending so long in magic culture at school. I took a gap year after graduation and used it to travel the world discovering new stuff. Gamelan music from Indonesia is my favourite, me and my friends are trying to adapt some of the rhythms into our band's latest record. I play sitar and a vibraslap.

 **Michael Corner:** Cultural highlights? I have a job. 


	7. INSIDE THE BADGER DEN / Rita, Hannah, Susan, Ernie, Justin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Julia / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/125087298425/rita-skeeter-gets-up-close-and-personal-with-the))

  
  
  



	8. THAT YEAR, THEY CELEBRATED TOGETHER / Harry, Neville, Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Gina / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/93392205405/that-year-harry-and-neville-celebrated-their))

That year, Harry and Neville celebrated their birthdays together. The Leaky Cauldron was packed; every seat, counter, and potted plant was taken. At 11:59 PM, Ron raised his butterbeer, joined by forty others in the crowd. “To the new king of Gryffindor!” He slapped Neville’s shoulder, and the brass crown slipped off the grinning birthday man’s head. The announcement had arrived yesterday: Neville was the new Gryffindor Head of House.

The mechanical dragon on the clock pendulum roared, signaling midnight. Ginny pushed Harry up onto the raised hearth, next to Neville. Dean and Seamus was hoisting a goalpost-sized treacle tart through the crowd as Neville raised a new toast. “And to Harry! Still saving the world!”

Harry protested the statement, but no one heard him over the cheers. Ron handed him a new mug. “Just take it, mate. Honestly, youngest Head Auror in Ministry history. I reckon you’re doomed to make the rest of us look bad.”


	9. BEWARE THE BEAUTY / Hermione, Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Gina / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/94566656584/dracohermione-beauty-and-the-beast-au-req-by))

  


_(beauty and the beast au)_

In Wiltshire, a dilapidated manor stands in place of a castle, gates rusted yellow, windows blackened with soot, and its single occupant presumed dead or worse. Six tall spires bite into the fog like half of a jaw open in omen: dark magic taints this land, and it is hungry for more than just the broken prince it has trapped.

Five years after its curse, a hippogriff lands on the outskirts. It kneels for its dismounting rider, a girl with hair like tumbleweed. The thorns that begin to curl around her bloom into roses redder than blood. They are curious, starving. This girl of whole heart and whole head does not belong here.

If she paid attention to the wind, she would have felt it whistle through her ears and lick her thoughts, and she would have heard it laugh, but she is preoccupied with untangling the curses on the entrance doors. It knows: she does not belong here, she who fancies herself a curse-breaker because she is the brightest witch of her age, she who thinks she can touch darkness without being touched in return.

When she enters the manor, the thorns close in behind her.


	10. QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP DE-SKEETERED I / Luna, Rolf

‘We should get to Daddy’s as quickly as we can,’ Luna said, throwing her robes into a knapsack. 'It was a bad idea to send us that letter by Fwooper, I bet Rita Skeeter’s already read it ten times - I just can't _believe_ the boys would have done that to his sitting room! Where would they have even got the paint from? And who taught them Hover Charms?’

'Don’t ask me,’ Rolf shrugged, unfurling the bag for their tent. 'But,’ he added in an undertone. 'They probably got the idea from you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Julia / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/91688760375/the-2014-quidditch-world-cup-de-skeetered-we))


	11. QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP DE-SKEETERED II / Teddy, Victoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Gina / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/91583484025/the-2014-quidditch-world-cup-de-skeetered))

“Kill me now,” Teddy wailed, scrunching the _Prophet_. “I told you people could see through the Deluminator.” 

“It’s really all your fault. You with your lurking in dark corners and bad-boy charm.” Victoire plucked the paper from his hands and slid into his lap, grinning.  


“It’s just blue hair! Like bloody periwinkle—”  


“My very own rebel.” She peppered his cheek with kisses. 

“ _I like blue!”_ His speech turned into stuttering as her fingers threaded through his hair. “A-and I can’t help if my leather jacket’s the warmest one I’ve got—” 

“Hush, Teddy.” 


	12. QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP DE-SKEETERED III / Hermione, Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Julia / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/91891342950/the-2014-quidditch-world-cup-de-skeetered-of))

'Of all the digs she made, why did Skeeter have to close with  _that_ jab to the ribs? Who does she think she is? What's she trying to say? That I'm bad at my job? That I'm a bad mother?'

'Huh?' Ron tore his eyes away from the match programme. 'Oh, don't let her get to you, Hermione-'

'You wouldn't be saying the same if she'd called  _you_ a cold-hearted careerist.'

'Come off it, Hermione…'

Hermione sighed and threw down the newspaper. 'I hate that phrase. Having it all. Am I expected to prove that? Is it a crime to be good at my job  _and_ have a family? And what does the state of my hair matter in any of this?'

'Like I said. Don't let her get to you-'

'I'll let the dross she writes for the Prophet slide when  _she_ stops putting the world on my shoulders just because I'm a woman! I swear, if I was Minister, I'd have her turned into a Flobberworm every time she so much as  _looked_ at that Quick-Quotes Quill…'


	13. QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP DE-SKEETERED IV / Ron, George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Gina / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/91781952503/the-2014-quidditch-world-cup-de-skeetered-ron))

Ron snorted, tossing the newspaper over his shoulder. “Yeah, I was tired of being Harry’s shadow, so I came here to be your shadow instead.”

"Excuse you, my shadow would have ten times more charisma. A little leaner ‘round the love handles, too.“ George dropped the box of deluxe dungbombs at the foot of the stairs. He scratched the back of his neck, smile suddenly wistful. "I never did thank you though.”

"For what?“

"Oof, you’re going to make me say it…”

Ron stared blankly, and George rolled his eyes as he turned back to fetch the next set of merchandise. Though perhaps in the years since, Ron had truly forgotten why he had left his Aurorship: to fill the role of someone irreplaceable and remind a lost brother how wonderful laughter sounded.


	14. QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP DE-SKEETERED IV / Hannah, Neville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Julia / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/91494021859/the-2014-quidditch-world-cup-de-skeetered-skeeter))

Skeeter had made her sound like such a lush! A nightmare when her application for the Matron position was still pending - but that was no bother, really, Neville had told her a thousand times that _none_ of the staff paid Skeeter’s gossip column any heed, knowing full well what the woman could do with a rumour and a Quick-Quotes Quill. Honestly, it was the snippy comment about Ogden’s that annoyed Hannah most of all. As if anyone under the age of fifty drank Ogden’s these days! Her and Neville were all about craft beer, and Finnegan’s IPA was the brew of the month. After several bottles of it, Skeeter’s article didn’t seem too bad after all.


	15. QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP DE-SKEETERED IV / Harry, James S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Gina / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/91393013920/the-2014-quidditch-world-cup-de-skeetered-thank))

Thank Merlin that hippogriff sliced his cheek in the last raid or else Harry wouldn’t have a scapegoat for Skeeter. The scar was nasty, but at least Skeeter didn’t notice him scratching the back of his neck every two minutes. That darned unicorn joke tattoo James had slapped on him when he dozed off post-dinner had the itchiest sparkle charm.


	16. THE RAT AND WOLF / Remus, Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Gina / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/123476168074/at-school-peter-was-remus-closest-friend))

At school, Peter was Remus’ closest friend. Peter was his study partner most years, as neither Sirius nor James could behave for an hour straight in the library. They’d squander their afternoons together too, when they couldn’t find their friends soon enough to make the time before dinner useful.

Sirius and James—they were exuberant. They would conquer the ground they walked on, mouths wide and cackling, as if they could swallow the world. Remus was ever grateful for their friendship—their acceptance had saved him and he would never speak a bad word about it—but he couldn’t say that Sirius and James truly understood like Peter did. Walking in their friends’ shadow together, taunted by the ease a few feet ahead. The envy of it. Sirius and James could swallow the world, but Remus could never swallow the moon and keep it dark forever. He could never wield that brightness with how it stirred his blood and how he craved for the nights when the moon was skinny.

Peter knew the hopelessness of it, griping along instead of offering false encouragement, and they’d revel in their cynicism until the dinner bell tolled. Remus was just as grateful for that.


	17. CHANGE / Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (by Julia / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/107442838750/postwar-lavender-brown-ficlets-by-hpedit))

There wasn’t too much that was different, except she’d been a fussy eater beforehand - to the point of lying about being a vegetarian - and now she liked steak to be rare and bleeding on the plate. Full moons tended to be an issue too, but that wasn’t really new to her; mother nature’s monthly gift had always taken a week out of every month. Steaks and little monthly problems - these changes were no matter. She was growing used to them.

The scars were no bother; they’d fixed them with skin grafts, salves, and the marks they’d left behind could be masked with foundation. And that was no matter, because she’d worn makeup all her life, she could do her mascara in the back of a moving carriage. That was just a detail.

And the friends who’d deserted her because of her wolfish tendencies - they were no matter, either. They could always be replaced.

Life, as Lavender saw it, was a matter of taking what you were given and making the best of it.


	18. NARCISSA AND ANDROMEDA'S LAST MEETING / Narcissa, Andromeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Gina / [tumblr post](http://hpedit.tumblr.com/post/95573961122/narcissa-and-andromedas-last-meeting-more))

  
  
  


(a twist of her wrist  
The path is wet and Narcissa thinks she might slip.  
She remembers that she is afraid of everything:  
_falling, heights, dogs, death…_  
Andromeda’s grip is too tight.  
It could burn.  
It could smear.)  
      
We’re not children anymore. She’s _psychotic._  
It isn’t a phase, she isn’t growing out of  
anything, she’s worse every time I see her,  
I thought she would kill me, Cissy, and  
you could be—  
  
She wouldn’t touch me.  
(she is afraid of her sisters,  
both more powerful, more certain than her.  
Her voice is a croak;  
she does not know how to shout;  
it has taken her far)  
She loves me. We’re _family._ You never cared.  
  
_Cissy._  
  
You didn’t. You chose an animal  
over us. You aren’t the least ashamed.  
For God’s sake, you’re crazier than Bella  
Everyone thinks so and  
(and they both believe it,  
out of shame, out of fear)  
so do I.


End file.
